


Becoming Symbiotic

by HelloItsHippo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Corruption, Infection, Large Balls, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Muscle Growth, Naga, Symbiote - Freeform, Symbiotic Relationship, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloItsHippo/pseuds/HelloItsHippo
Summary: A strange black rainfall corrupts a local park and every living beings hit by it slowly change into powerful alien beings...Told in 2nd person perspective.





	1. Contact

Spring finally arrived and like many young people in the area, this gave you the motivation to start getting back into running. The cloudy weather almost stopped you from biting the bullet and starting the habit, but you managed to convince yourself. 

Running late at night was the only way you managed to make it fit your schedule though. You couldn't see people around your nearby park, only lampposts and shadows. In a way you preferred the colder air that the night brought for your cardio. Your lack of musculature made you feel better when less people saw you too...

You notice rain starting to pour slowly on your shoulders and arms, giving you small tingles. You start to increase your pace a bit to avoid getting all wet by the time you reach your apartment. 

Suddenly you glance at your arm and stop, an ominous feeling fills you to your core as you see the droplets covering your arms is a pure, solid black. You try to shake the liquid off your arm with your hand but it only spreads it around, like oil. 

The rain then start to pour heavily, out of nowhere. You curse in disbelief, you knew your city had a pollution problem, but this was something else. You could see this dark liquid slowly cover you all over.

You sprint to a nearby tree to find cover from this awful rain, your legs burning with effort but adrenaline pushes you to the tree in no time. You suddenly collapse at the base of it, exhausted. You feel completely drenched in the stuff.

Your waist and chest start itching as the accumulated goop in your shirt and shorts press on you. It feels strange, like this liquid is moving by itself along your body. You breath heavily as you feel it crawling towards your waist.

Suddenly, you feel a sharp hit of pleasure on your crotch, you moan but feel startled by this inappropriate reaction. 

"wh- what's happening to me?"

You whisper as you feel the liquid moving around your crotch. You take off your shorts and boxers in a panic and gasp at the sight of your member. 

It's completely drenched in goop and you can feel it moving along your rod. Terror takes you over and you immediately try to push the goo away from your member with your hands.

The instant you make contact with your cock, you are stung with unearthly pleasure. For a moment, you forget how weird and terrifying this is, you relish in the feeling. You loudly moan and your hand wraps around your dick instinctively.

"why does this feel so gooooood?"

You ask as you see the goop moving all around your penis. The pleasure vastly outweighs the fear you initially felt as you slowly wrap your hand around your cock and start jacking off. As if to respond to your action, you feel the goo hit you with the biggest jolt of pleasure yet.

You scream in pleasure, your cock churning so much blood it starts growing bigger. You feel your fingers getting pushed further and further apart as it expands to monstrous proportions. You moan and moan as your previously 6 inches cock reaches 10 inches long and 4 inches thick.

The sight of your dick turning into this huge slab of meat and power turns you on more than ever. As if to respond to your arousal, your balls suddenly start growing. It looks like they are absorbing the surrounding goo, like a sponge. They grow bigger and bigger until they get bigger than baseballs. You give a hearty moan as you massage your gigantic cock and balls. 

You feel yourself reaching your breaking point, you roar like never before, cumming shot after shot after shot. This pleasure is beyond godlike. It keeps going almost two minutes, you feel your cum getting thicker and thicker as your balls embrace this symbiote. You see your seed going from white to a dark grey to finally a pure jet black, darker than the rain that corrupted you. Finally you stop cumming, your mind completely blank, you soon pass out from exhaustion.

You see yourself surrounded by a black void. You are completely naked but clean of any black goop. You look down and see your dick and balls back to their original size. You suddenly hear a voice in the darkness.

Joiiiin ussssss

You feel a wet tentacle frot along your dick. It goes around the shaft and shoots thick black goo all over it. You feel your body respond to the contact with the liquid, like the wave of heat from a warm bath. Your cock begins to absorb the goop and starts growing.

We will become majestic

You shiver in pleasure as your cock and balls grow together. All you want is more, more lust, more size, more power!

The tentacle now opens up like a flower blossoming and takes your whole cock inside its maw. Your moans fill this dark void as the tentacle starts sucking. You suddenly hiss in surprise as the tentacle shoots goop inside your urethra.

We will become the strongest!

You roar as you accept this gift. The goop entering your dick spreads inside your body. Your waist grows larger and thicker, abs bursting from you until you have a huge 6 packs. Your pecs explode in growth almost 6 inches forward. Juicy fat nipples poke out of them, urging to get sucked. You now scream in pleasure as your arms get thicker. Thick black veins cover your biceps as they grow as big as bowling balls.

"YES!!! TURN ME INTO A GOD!!!"

You scream as a wave of black goop hits you.

You wake up and instantly feel the connection with the symbiote now living inside you. You also immediately notice the changes to your body. You are huge, your muscles are bigger than those of a professional bodybuilder.

You flex and kiss your massive biceps, getting hard at the sight. Then you notice the changes to your dick and balls, this turns your grin into a devilish smile. 

"Oh yeeesss" 

you whisper to yourself as you grasp your now 14 inches long and 5 inches thick monster cock and shudder at how sensible it is. Deep moans come out of you as you slowly start to masturbate. 

"This is amazing." 

You whisper as you pinch one of your nipples. 

"HMMMMM"

You gasp at how inhumanly sensible it has become.

"Feels so gooooood" 

The symbiote then flashes images of monstrous black figures into your mind each bigger and stronger than your current body. This makes you even more aroused. You are now furiously jerking your monster cock while licking the tip. You notice your tongue changing to a long slender red tongue reaching up to 3ft long. This turns you on as you coil it around your cock, keeping it wet and hot. Deep black precum starts oozing from your dick. Once the cum touches your pecs, you can feel the muscles absorbing it. This makes feel them grow a little, making you groan.

"HMMMMM Moooore" 

You moan to the symbiote. You then feel your skin changing as thick black goo ooze out of your pores, covering your body. This time though, you love it. Your teeth become monstrously sharp and your eyes become twisted alien white patches. You grin at your body as your pleasure peaks. 

"GIVE ME MOOOOORE" 

You scream to the symbiote who gladly feeds its hungry host. You feel you muscles growing even more, pushing the limit of what is humanly possible. Your shoulders spread wider as more beef is packed on your upper body. You feel your pecs pushing your symbiotic skin as they inflate up to your chin. You arms become longer to make room for your booming biceps. They grow and grow until they get bigger than a human head. Your abs grows to a huge 8 pack, each ab strong enough to break steel. Your legs also grow longer and wider to support your hulking frame. 

"YEEEEESSSSSSS" 

You scream in pleasure, totally in love with the symbiote. 

"WE ARE ONE!" 

You cum in delight of your new powers. Blast upon blast release from your dick as you drink as much of the corrupting goo as you can. 

"HMMMMMMM" 

You moan as you feel yourself growing in size. After 5 minutes of non stop cum shots, you reach 7ft tall with a physique that would put the Hulk to shame. 

"Time to spread our gift"

You say to the symbiote, flicking your tongue. You wonder who you should infect first.


	2. Spreading

You basked in the afterglow of your multiple orgasms and the subsequent growth. Your form exudes power. 7ft tall, gigantic muscles all over and a cock to would put any living being to shame. You felt stronger than you looked too. Your muscles feel pumped so much you're certain you could break steel walls with your fists. Your long red tongue flicked on your godly pecs as you groaned.

You feel an instinct slowly creep along your thoughts, like an alluring voice, slowly closing in. You felt like a god, but you were the only one with a symbiote in sight. This feeling of emptiness and hunger was growing within you. So many men could be turned into gods like you. An image of a guy you dated for a few week burned in your mind, your dick oozing corrupting goo in reaction.

"Steeeeeeeeve"

You groaned with your deep alien voice. Yes, he had to be the first to witness your new self.

You finally stood up and noticed how the park itself seemed to also have been changed by this symbiotic rain. The water in a nearby became a solid black. Grass and leaves turned darker and glossier, they moved and jerked like they were in need to infect other plants. The tree you were standing under seemed full and rich with corrupting goo, its bark looking more like skin now. As you made your way out of the mutated park, you felt gazes of all those life forms. They all seemed to bow to you, in worship. You groaned in approval.

You run along the shadows of the late night streets with uncanny speed. Your huge monstrous legs pushing your hulking form, breaking the pavement with every step. You feel a bystander witnessing your form between two shadows. You lust at their fear but they don't deserve your unholy gift, for now at least...

You finally arrive at Steve's apartment, your body urges you to enter. You can smell him his toned body from here. Your huge clawed hand grabs the door handle and crushes it in pieces, the door slowly open.

Once inside Steve's living room, you concentrate on absorbing the black goop inside your body so he can recognize you. Slowly the symbiote crawls off your skin and concentrates around your huge cock and balls. You feel tendrils expand on the side and covers your ass as it turns into a black speedo. You grin in approval of the subterfuge but feels incomplete without your true form. Your own humanity disgusts you.

You walk to Steve's bedroom and open the door.

"Huh? Who is this?" 

Steve says with confusion in his voice as he sees the 7ft tall silhouette enter his room.  
You open the light so he can see your familiar face.

"It's just me..." You say to reassure him.

"What the fuck man, you're huge! What happened to you?" 

His face shows a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"I got a gift" 

You say while looking at him straight in the eyes.

"And I can give it to you too" 

You start flexing your muscles for him. He gets up and comes closer, you can feel his interest as he absorbs the sight of your godlike body. 

"This is crazy man, can I touch?" 

He extends his hand to your bicep.  
You flex your arm for him, your flexed bicep is bigger than his head. He grasps it and pull out a soft moan. 

"Oh my god, how did you get this? You said you could share your gift" 

You can spot his dick getting hard in his boxers as he said that.

"Just follow my lead" 

You then lift him up and kiss him deeply. He moans in surprise and returns the kiss. He is shaking with arousal now. Your symbiote also trembles in excitement 

"INFECT HIM!"

it screams in your mind. This makes you shudder in anticipation also, you wonder what kind of monster he will become. You absorb your black speedo while he his distracted by the kiss and pull his boxers down.

He looks down and sees your massive dick, he pulls out a loud moan.

"Make me cum Steve, and it will turn you like me."

You drop him down and let him go wild on your 14 inches monster. He starts sucking the tip and furiously pumping it with his two hands. You moan deeply, your voice dropping deeper as it becomes harder to hide your true nature.

"Hmmmmm don't stop" 

You flex you biceps for him as as you feel galons of pre building up to your cock.

"Drink it all, let it get deep inside you"

You say as you grab him by the back of the head and push it towards you dick. You feel your corrupting pre coming, you feel its thickness building up. Three big spurts shoot out of you and Steve drinks it all like his life depended on it. You can feel your spawn slowly entering his body. 

"YEEEESSSS" 

You roar in approval. 

Steve pulls back and sees dark blue cum ooze down from your dick. He feels like he should be screaming in fear but there's something in him that slowly turns this fear into lust. You reach back to him and kiss him deeply with you long alien tongue. 

"Embrace this symbiote growing within you." 

You can feel pleasure building in his body, he madly moans as you pump his dick with your thick hands. 

"It will turn you into something better." 

You graps your mighty 14 inches cock and frot his dick on it. He groans as his dick starts growing. Inches and inches slowing climb across your massive cock. He looks at it in mad fascination. You then drop down on your knees and coil your long tongue around his cock and jerk it off with it. 

"HMMMMMM" 

He loudly moans as it booms to 12 inches long. You then suck it completely in your hungry maw. 

"HAAAAAAAA DON'T STOP" 

Steve screams in arousal but you have other plans for him. You pull his dick out of your mouth and see it is now a 16 inches long and 6 inches thick monster. It is now dark blue in color has inhumanly thick black veins all around it. You both moan in approval. You lift him up and kiss him wildly again. He then looks directly into your eyes and says.  
"I'm ready. Turn me into a fucking beast"  
Your arousal skyrocket from these words and you hurl him on your dick while jerking him off and kissing him. He moans as he is slowly impaled on your monster.

You then slowly show him your true form. Black goo oozes from your skin as your moans turn deep and alien. Finally it covers your head and you roar in excitement.

"You look so fucking hot..." 

He pants as he gazes at your monstrous form.

You then slam him onto his bed and start fucking him senseless. Heavy thrust after heavy thrust make you scream in arousal. You see his dark blue skin starting to spread from his cock to his waist as a huge 8 pack explode from him. He looks as wide as your hulking body now. You can hear his moans turning deeper and deeper until you two share a deep alien voice. His pecs then start to grow as the blue skin crawls up to them. They keep growing more and more even surpassing your own. They become almost as big as beach balls. 

"MOOOOOORRREEEE" 

He screams as his arms get thicker, his biceps getting bigger than watermelons. His spine then changes and grows upward, his head reaching higher and higher. You then notice his tongue is now long and forked like a snake. You see his symbiote merging his legs together as the dark blue ooze crawls down to his feet. You feel flesh growing around your pulsating cock as more and more meat grows across his naga body until he becomes 4ft wide from where his torso starts.

"YEEEEESSSSSSSS"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

You pull your head back and roars as you cum inside him. Shots after shots fill him with your seed with now end in sight. He roars in pleasure as his symbiote absorbs your seed and grows in mass. His lower section get longer until it reaches behind you. Two fleshy nubs grow under his arms as you fill him, they grow and grow until two massive muscled arms burst from them. Finally, the symbiote fully covers his head, finishing his glorious hulking naga form.

You marvel at your spawn and eagerly suck his massive cock, your tongue curling around the shaft and pumping from the base. This is Steve's breaking point. He spams and screeches as his monstrous tool explodes within your maw. Your muscles instantly grow from the rush of symbiote entering your body. Your pecs push 2 feet further and get 1 feet wider. You grow a massive 8 packs, each ab strong enough to crush mountains. Your arms become wider than a normal person's torso. You grow in size until you have to crouch under the 10ft ceiling. Then you feel your cock and balls absorb the remaining goop. You feel them getting heavier and heavier as your balls bloat and reach your knees, becoming 3ft wide each. Your cock pulses with growth, you feel it eagerly absorbing every last drop of growth inducing symbiote and booming to a full 4ft long and 1ft 7in thick. 

Power fills your being and you love it. 

Things finally starts to slow down, Steve curls around your massive body and passionately kisses you.

"This feels amazing. We must spread this everywhere" 

He says as he kisses you wildly again.

"Spread more and grow more" 

Your dicks ooze cums in anticipation.


	3. Incurable

You marvelled at your new form, drooling at the sight of your 4ft long dick. It was so thick and strong, huge pulsating veins feeding it constantly with your corrupting goo. You could feel the symbiote moving along the length, constantly keeping hard and throbbing. It felt huge in every way.

But you needed more...

That’s the only thought that resonated in your depraved, corrupted mind. The symbiote constantly filling with this need for more. More size, more muscles, more lust, more power. You reveled in the feeling of this corrupting goo getting absorbed by your body and making you grow even more monstrous.

Steve stared at you with his slitted eyes, you could feel the inhuman hunger coming from his look. His thick reptilian tongue flicking eagerly towards your powerful chest. His symbiote could sense your ambition, the sight of your godlike muscles turned it mad with pleasure. He slithered towards your body with a devilish grin, his knife sharp fangs dripping with glowing blue venom. 

A deep moan came out of you as he slowly curled around your waist. Every contact with your alien skin made you shudder with pleasurable tingles. Your lover whispered softly with his deep monstrous voice.

"I love you so much... Let’s get so big nobody can stop us."

"Hmmmmmm... Yesssssss"

Pre oozed from your cock just from thinking about it. The world won’t react kindly to your new form, you had to be ready. You knew your cum was now infectious enough to turn a person into a host pretty quickly. But you would need to be much bigger to be a challenge to the world. Was there even a limit to how big and powerful you could become if you absorbed enough symbiotic goo?

Those questions were rapidly pushed away from your mind as Steve sensually coiled up your waist, pressuring your balls with his massive size. You could feel the tip of his long tail pressing on your entrance. He then used his two lower arms to caress your massive churning balls. His top ones grasped around your massive dick as he jacked it off.

You gasped and pulled your head back, the pressure on your balls made you feel your cum churning inside you thick cock. You felt it already building up your dick when suddenly, your lover pushed his thick snake tongue inside your urethra. You roared as your cum pressured at the tip of your cock, locking you in orgrasm. Your boyfriend pulls a deep moan, you felt the tip of your cock stretching wider and wider as you saw his tongue growing in size.

Suddenly, you felt Steve pull his huge tongue back as his body shuddered uncontrollably, a loud moan hurling out of him in response.

"I... I can feel it... Rrrgharghh... Changing meeeee"

You could see a huge mass building along his back, pushing further until you clearly see tentacles pushing on his alien skin, trying to pierce out. He roared as six thick tentacles burst from him and spasmed all around the room. The powerful limbs growing longer and longer until they each become 12ft long and a whole foot in width. 

"hmmmmmm... YEEEEESSSSS"

He was losing control of his impulses, the symbiote was turning him into a sex crazed monster. His new tentacles oozed a glowing blue liquid, every inches of his skin that contacted with this potent nectar rippled in pleasure. You eagerly welcomed these new limbs to take you.

Steve laughed maniacally as he launched them to fully invade your massive body. You groaned as two plunged directly on your nipples. He then oozed his blue venom on your fat muscle tits, making you unleash a piercing scream of pleasure. Every second of contact with this ooze felt like the highest orgasm you've ever dreamt of reaching. You roared and roared in pleasure, your whole body shaking with unfathomable lust as two more tentacles plugged on your gigantic balls. Your mind was also starting to crack under this cosmic sense of pleasure as the tentacles pierced the skin of your balls and fed you its poison. Your cum felt hot and bubbling as its composition mutated in reaction to this potent venom invading it. You noticed the last two tentacles slowly approaching you. You grasped the first one and eagerly sucked on it, your tongue instantly growing twice as thick and three times as long when contacting with the blue ooze. You then grabbed the last tentacle and violently jammed it in your asshole. It slithered in and coated your insides with the goo. Your symbiote screeched in approval.

"Hghh..hurahhh...MOOOORRREEEE"

You felt your balls fully embracing the intruding poison, they exploded in size, completely overpowering your cum production. They grew until they hit the ground and kept pushing, reaching 6ft wide each. You grasped them with your massive hands and pulled your head back in reaction, they were extremely sensible, your mere touch almost pushing you to orgasm. You could see thick purple veins pulsating along your balls, feeding the surrounding flesh with your new infinitely more potent seed. 

You groaned in approval as you felt the veins starting to grow along the base of your shaft. The pulsating member instantly reacted to this and started growing. Your lover felt it pushing against him and drooled at the sight. It grew along your booming pecs, getting thicker and stronger. Steve went wild on your growing monster, eagerly sucking it and pushing the purple veins further up the shaft with his four arms. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

You roared as the powerful substance was pushing along your shaft. You felt it explode in size so much Steve was blasted away from it. It struck the ceiling in one growth spurt and completely destroyed it in another. Steve looked in awe as your member pushed over 16ft long and 6ft thick. He rushed to it and coiled around it with his whole body, worshipping it with all of his mass. 

It never even showed a hint of stopping its growth, you felt it burst through the ceiling and growing further still. You roared in pleasure, each huge veins were now thicker than a normal person. Steve was eagerly jacking off your titanic cock with his body. You tried to hold it in just a little more but it felt so good, it was beyond your control now. You felt cum rushing along your shaft like a tidal wave. Every inch of progress flooding you with overpowering pleasure. You unleashed a thundering roar in victory. This was it, once you absorbed this potent cum, nothing on earth could do anything to stop you. Your roar then boomed even louder, breaking windows for a mile. Powerful blasts of purple thick goo shot from you, covering the neighborhood with your seed. it never stopped cumming, you constantly gasped in pleasure. Both you and Steve saw the purple cum oozing along your dick and sliding down its mass. You eagerly reached for it, your symbiotes trembling with anticipation.

At the first contact with one of your claws, your whole hand exploded in size. You claws became huge knives spanning 7ft long and 4ft thick each. Your arm burst with power and strength. A single upward swipe completely destroyed the ceiling to pieces, allowing the powerful cum to rain on you and your lover. You felt it drop on your bodies as you kept cumming with no end in sight. You both screamed in pleasure as godlike power overwhelmed you, you burst through the ceiling within seconds. You both roared and came and grew for what seemed like hours, completely obliterating Steve's apartment complex. You kept furiously jacking your dick off, pushing it to release more of your godly seed. Large purple chintin spikes burst from your elbows and shoulder, making you look powerful and menacing. Two powerful horns grew on the sides of your head and grew forward, reaching further than your booming pecs. 

You grew up to 25ft tall, constantly jacking off and making out with your lover. Your muscles grew to ridiculous proportions, your pecs reaching 15ft deep and 18ft wide. Your arms were so long your deadly claws reached lower than your knees. They were so buff your biceps were bigger than your head. You reveled in your strength, you could destroy a whole building with one swipe of your huge claws. Thick purple veins covered you completely, feeding your gigantic muscles with strength worthy of your godlike stature. Steve then roared as he also unleashed thick purple goo up to the skies, his now 20ft cock drenching everything you could see. You could hear screams of terror all around you, but those very quickly turned into beastial moans and roars. You could see muscular symbiotes chasing after humans and fucking them into submission until they all turned into your spawns. Soon those new hosts all looked to the skies and saw their creators constantly fucking and cumming, giving them more seed to absorb.

You and your lover continued fucking for hours, constantly growing and spreading your seed further. Everything around you was corrupted as the potent cum infected every living thing it touched. You both grew to 80ft tall, towering over anything in sight. Your monstrous cock reached 80ft tall, with your balls being 60ft wide. Thousands of your spawns constantly pleasured your dick, eagerly absorbing any cum it oozed on them. 

From your titanic size, you could see other cities in the distance that had yet to feel your corruption. You knew you were unstoppable now, and a new need overwhelmed you, stronger than your lust and your need to grow. You had a need to conquer.


End file.
